Flush latches of the hook type such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,955; 2,904,141 and 3,542,410 are widely used on aircraft and are subject to substantial stress. Because of the possible damage or even total loss of an aircraft should the latch fail, great care is exercised to make sure that the latch is safe and that any play or free movement between the hook latch and its keeper be eliminated. Heretofore, such adjustment was made when the latch was disengaged. This required time consuming adjustment-test-readjustment-test until the latch was functioning properly. Also, when disengaged, there was always the chance of accidental engagement with the adjusting means which might alter the adjustment.